1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a card connector, more particularly to a card connector having a tray.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing development in wireless transmission technologies, all kinds of handheld electronic products are produced. One of the most common and versatile electronic products is the mobile communication apparatus. In a mobile telephone communication system, a mobile phone number generally corresponds to a subscriber identify module (SIM) card. As soon as a mobile phone user combines the SIM card with the mobile phone, the system is immediately able to identify the user, provides all kinds of transmission services and trace calling data for billing purposes. For the past few years, with the popularity of 3G network, a mobile phone is further able to provide entertaining functions such as surfing the Internet via a SIM card.
In order to connect a SIM card with a mobile phone, normally a card connector is configured within the mobile phone as an interface for connection. Currently, card connectors that are commonly seen can be divided into the following types based on the way the card is drawn, including push-push type, push-pull type, tray type, and so on. Within a tray-type SIM card connector, the SIM card is placed on a tray which is then configured to the card connector. Normally, a sensing terminal and a sensing pad are configured at the end inside the card connector. When the card is configured in the card connector and the tray abuts the end of the card connector, the tray abuts the sensing terminal so as to push the sensing terminal to abut the sensing pad such that the sensing terminal is electrically conducted with a circuit board via the sensing pad, which is a mechanism for determining whether the card is fully inserted into the card connector.
However, the structure applied in the mechanism by which the tray is configured in the card connector to push the sensing terminal to abut the sensing pad has a greater accumulation of tolerance, which is likely to cause the sensing terminal unable to abut the sensing pad, or an insufficient contact force between the sensing terminal and the abutted sensing pad will cause resistance to increase, making it is impossible to detect. In addition, when the handheld electronic apparatus bears a bending moment, the tray is unable to push the sensing terminal to abut the sensing pad.